A hybrid work vehicle is a work vehicle which has a power source obtained by the combination of an internal-combustion engine and a rotary electric machine. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of easily preventing an excessive rotation of a motor due to a backward movement of a hybrid work vehicle.